This invention relates to pattern recognition systems; and more particularly, to an integrated electronic system for recognizing and accepting a predetermined code pattern. When the code pattern is recognized and accepted, the system of this invention produces a recognition signal which can in turn activate any other other system (mechanical, electrical, etc.). The system of this invention provides a highly accurate releasing device able to serve locks, tripping devices, coding systems and the like.
Various different schemes for replacing conventional door lock keys and the like with coded systems have been devised. Such prior art systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,029,345, Douglas PA0 3,154,761, O'Gorman PA0 3,221,304, Enikeieff et al PA0 3,239,815 Martens PA0 3,419,881, Yamamoto PA0 3,564,500, Cook PA0 3,622,991, Lehrer et al PA0 3,694,810, Mullens et al PA0 3,742,453, Doyle PA0 3,763,676, Schachter et al PA0 3,781,805, O'Neal, Jr. PA0 3,821,704, Sabasy PA0 3,822,396, Watase et al PA0 3,842,629, Pazer et al PA0 3,845,361, Watase et al PA0 3,906,447, Crofton PA0 3,926,021, Genest et al
A study of the systems disclosed in the above listed patents discloses that many of the patented systems are very complex systems that require counters, multiplexers, clocks, etc. In addition, some of the systems disclosed in the more recent patents require central processing units. Further, some of the prior art systems rely on cards coded with magnetic strips which are susceptible to alteration by heat rays as stray magnetic fields. Still other prior art systems are combination mechanical-electrical systems that require a substantial amount of power to operate the system. Further, in many of the prior art systems changing of the code is not readily accomplished. Also, the prior art code recognition systems are generally designed for large industrial or commercial or office use and, therefore, are either too expensive or too complex for use by the general consumer. That is, these prior art systems are not designed for the regular consumer market.
The pattern recognition system of this invention is relatively inexpensive, can be readily minaturized, is designed for purchase and use by the general public and provides a coded system in which the code can be readily changed to a new code. Further, the system of this invention provides an extremely large number of different code combinations.